


Useless device

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [36]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Perspective, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Anche la birra a volte è stanca di restarsene a guardare due imbecilli che non sanno fare altro che ubriacarsi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa one-shot per una challenge indetta da [terryh_nyan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) sul suo LJ per una [challenge sui super-alcolici](http://terryh-nyan.livejournal.com/tag/challenge). Lo scopo era usare uno degli alcolici contenuti nella lista (o tutti) e scriverci sopra una fanfic. E io ho optato per una GrimmIchi ambientata nell'universo di "YMUS", dove a dare il suo personale parere sulla situazione era... la birra! 8D Buona lettura!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #060.Bibite  
>  **Prompt superalcolici!challenge:** bonus!birra (che sta un po' ovunque)

«Dai, prendi quella roba e sbrigati!».

Eccoci di nuovo punto e daccapo.

Maledizione, in questa casa non si può mai stare tranquilli! Ma dico io, possibile che al mondo ci sia gente capace di ridursi a uno straccio per un solo, minuscolo sorso di birra?!

Andiamo, quello sciocco ragazzetto che viene a prelevarmi ogni volta dalla mia prigione gelata lo sa benissimo che non riesce a reggermi. Birra-Ichigo Kurosaki: 1-0 per me.

È una legge di natura cui avrebbe dovuto assoggettarsi da tempo. E invece no! È testardo il signorino, neanche gli passa per l’anticamera del cervello di essere astemio. Sempre che in quella testa da pupazzo abbia qualcosa di vagamente rassomigliante a un paio di neuroni che connettono. Cosa di cui dubito fortemente…

Non che il suo amichetto, quel bellimbusto dai capelli più fosforescenti dei suoi, sia più intelligente. Non si dovrebbe approfittare così delle debolezze altrui, anche se non dovrei essere proprio io a dirlo, visto che sono capace di ridurre gli individui a un mucchietto tremante di carne che riesce a stento a reggersi in piedi ma, ehi, non è certo colpa mia!

Non sono io che sono cattiva, sono loro che mi usano male!

E quei due bambocci non sanno proprio usarmi.

Mi bevono per fare delle stupidissime _gare_! Che diamine, una volta tanto vorrei essere trattata con il rispetto che merito, invece di venire ingollata a fiumi come se fossi un bibitone sgradito.

Ma no! È sempre la solita storia, con quei due deficienti: il fatalone dagli occhi azzurri, quello che ha più resistenza, comincia a punzecchiare quella sottospecie di dente di leone troppo cresciuto.

E mai una volta che quello non ci caschi. Se lo ricorda, però, il bamboccetto, che non mi sopporta, quando si porta la bottiglia alle labbra e trattiene il fiato, neanche stesse buttando giù del fiele puro! Mi fissa, come se fossi _io_ l’artefice di tutti i suoi mali, storce la faccia neanche avesse una pinza rovente che gli strizza i cosiddetti, mentre quell’altro lo incita, neanche fossimo alle corse dei cani!

«Eddai, Ichigo, non dirmi che hai rinunciato alla sfida? Allora, lo vedi che ho ragione quando dico che non sai neanche sopportare un goccio di birra?».

«Ah, stronzate! Piantala di parlare o mi deconcentri!».

_Ah, stronzate_ , sono io che lo dico! Quel cretino mi butta giù in un fiato, come se fossi la bevanda più disgustosa sulla faccia della Terra, e dire che non dovrebbe proprio permettersi di fare lo schizzinoso con quella boccaccia che chissà che robe ha mandato giù in vita sua…

Dico io, cosa si lamenta a fare di essere subito ubriaco se m’ingolla a quel modo?! Eccolo lì, che dopo la prima mezza bottiglia è già brillo, con gli occhioni lucenti e le guance rosse come due pomodori. Un semaforo umano, praticamente!

E il suo allegro compare… Ve lo raccomando, quello! Si rimira l’amico come se avesse appena vinto a una lotteria e gli va dietro, buttando giù litri su litri come se non ci fosse un domani. A lui non faccio schifo, ma non credo si sia mai posto il problema, uno che dopo avermi bevuto osa definirmi “come l’acqua fresca”. Ma che cafone!

Tanto lo so che io sono soltanto uno _strumento_ , per i progetti contorti di quelle due menti bacate! Per quale motivo credete che Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez mi faccia tirare fuori dal frigo, ogni volta?

Per fare a gara a chi beve di più? Andiamo, può prendere per il naso il suo amichetto di bevute ma non me! Se volesse davvero vincere qualcosa, non gli sfilerebbe la bottiglia dalla bocca prima che crolli e corra in bagno a vomitare anche quello che ha mangiato nel lontano Natale del 1994.

No, lui lo osserva attentamente, finché non è cotto, ubriaco abbastanza per diventare più _lascivo_ del solito, e poi mi leva dalle sue mani e mi abbandona sul tavolo, finita soltanto a metà, con la scusa che lui è “magnanimo” e non ci trova gusto a “infierire sugli sconfitti”.

E quella maledetta testa arancione comincia a strillare. Diamine, ha già una voce stridula di suo ma quando è ubriaco diventa stonato come una cornacchia. Protesta di poter reggere “ancora parecchie bottiglie” e intanto non riesce neanche a mettere in fila quattro parole per formare una frase di senso compiuto.

S’impappina, sragiona e poi, puntualmente, ogni volta crolla sul divano, mentre il suo compare lo fissa, divertendosi come un matto. Bei gusti che ha, pure quello; il tutto a me sembra solo francamente penoso da guardare.

E poi arriva la chicca finale: anche _Sua Maestà_ capelli a spazzola finisce sul divano, tu guarda il caso. E non si mettono certo a giocare a carte… Rumorosi, rumorosi, _rumorosi_! Una volta di questa i vicini chiameranno la polizia e, ah!, allora sarò io a ridere!

E mai una volta, una sola, stupida volta, che quei coglioni si ricordino di rimettermi in frigo! Poi si lamentano che vado a male!

E ricominciano a litigare…

Roba da mal di testa!


End file.
